Talk:The Doctor/@comment-11284001-20140610033653/@comment-11284001-20140708080510
The sequel you are looking for is "Heroes In Time." It happens to be something of a bête noire of mine, as I think it's one of the most poorly written articles on the wiki, but, as you say, this is a fanon wiki, and no-one is required to have every single fan approve of everything on it. On the other hand, one of the main points of the wiki is to inspire discussion. One fan suggests an idea; another fan gives an opinion: that's how it works. Please, don't take offense at critical commentary. That is part of the game; to share and evaluate ideas. None of it is meant personally. Naturally, people will have different ideas about what does and does not work well in the game. I personally want to try to maintain the wiki at a high level of quality, which means that I will try to convince people of my opinions by offering reasons. However, sharing a difference of opinion is not a personal attack. If you ever feel that what someone has said has left the realm of debate and turned into insult, I encourage you to bring it to the attention of the site moderators and administrators. I will try to address your concerns if you complain to me, though, if you feel I am not treating you fairly, you can always appeal over my head to Regular Guy (though, to be entirely candid, he's rather harder to get into contact with than I am). Of course, I agree with you that not all the characters need to be cartoon characters. As you point out, there are video game characters and even one or two live action characters already on the wiki. You could have cited Darth Vader in the Strangetown article. You might go so far as to point out that substantially live action productions like Tower Prep and Cats & Dogs 2: The Revenge of Kitty Galore were represented in the actual game. On the other hand, the game actually was officially called ''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall''. Shouldn't that at least imply a certain preference for cartoon characters? And indeed, although many of the characters on the wiki started out in other media, nearly all of them (even the ones in the wretched "Heroes in Time" article) subsequently appeared in cartoon form. Even Darth Vader was also an animated character in a number of different cartoon vehicles, and Agent K9 was also at least partially animated. No actual characters from Tower Prep or Unnatural History ever appeared in the game, as far as I recall: just merchandise. Further, that wasn't the only objection I cited. Which Doctor, exactly, is supposed to appear -- the first Doctor? The third Doctor? The seventh Doctor? The thirteenth Doctor? When a character is played by half a dozen different actors in wildly varying forms, it offers rather a challenge to integrate it into any kind of consistent story line. Besides, most fans have a favorite Doctor -- how will we reconcile the Peter Capaldi fans if we choose the Rowan Atkinson Doctor? And again, the Doctor's backstory is horribly tangled and multifarious. It would absolutely overwhelm and suck in our poor little game, rather as Planet Fuse itself is attempting to suck in and consume the Cartoon Network Universe. Frankly, I am queasy enough with the Clone Wars storyline being imposed on the timeline, and that universe has been around only since 1977; how can FusionFall stand up against one that has been around continuously for over a decade longer? Again...this is my opinion. Every fan has a right to share their own. We all want the wiki to be the best it can be, and the best way to achieve that is by frank and open criticism. I look forward to seeing your future contributions to the wiki, and to hearing your own criticisms of any particular article you choose to share your commentary on (I certainly would love to read any comments you'd choose to write on any article I have written). Believe me, we want to hear it. Fuse on, y'all!